


Dragon Parents

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Being a dragon lord brings great responsibility with it. What Arthur didn't know: marrying a dragon lord does, too.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Dragon Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).



A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Arthur woke from Aithusa’s crying in the middle of the night. He groaned and tried to turn around, pull his blanket over his ears and bury his head beneath the pillow, but he was denied to go back to sleep as Merlin poked him mercilessly in the side.

“Your turn.”

“Your dragon.”

“Our dragon. You’re my husband, remember?”

“And that makes me dragon nanny?”

Merlin just shrugged, and before he could come up with some witty reply Aithusa could be heard crying again. “Now go, or she’ll wake half the castle.”

With a sigh, Arthur got out of bed and walked over to Aithusa’s little bed. He lifted her up, cradled her in his arms and spoke to her quietly, tried to calm her until she fell asleep once again. He then placed her back in her bed as carefully as somehow possible and left the room trying his best not to wake the little dragon again.

When he finally slipped back into bed next to his husband, Merlin snuggled closer to him and kissed his cheek. “You always manage to make her go to sleep so much faster than I do.”

“Mh. Thanks I guess.” Arthur closed his eyes. He felt bone-deep exhaustion pulling him under, and at the same time nervousness prickled beneath his skin and prevented him falling asleep. “God I really don’t know how long I will be able to keep up with this while staying sane. Seriously, Merlin.”

Merlin only mumbled something unintelligible.

“Why don’t you ask Gwaine for some pot tomorrow?”

“What?” Merlin’s voice still sounded sleepy, but at the same time much more awake. “What do you want with that.”

“What could I possibly want with it? Maybe smoke it?”

“Arthur! In front of Aithusa? You’re a bad dragon nanny.”

“Of course not! I could… smoke it in the morning on my way to work.”

“And then you would sit at work – stoned? Or what?” He poked Arthur’s side again playfully. “Dollophead.”

“Oh, shut up, Merlin.”

Arthur sighed once more and pulled Merlin closer to his chest. He was just hoping to drift back to sleep again when his husband raised his voice once more.

“Also, I’m not sure if he’s even dealing anymore. Leon might have figured things out by now. And even if he has not, not sure if Gwaine would risk him being caught by Leon. You know how he can be.”

“Hm. Probably for the best.” Arthur didn’t even want to think about how stressful his job would be if he would not only have to restrict Gwaine’s traffic offences, but also see to his dealing activities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a comment and/or kudos :)


End file.
